Pokemon Blaze: The Beginning
by BassBX
Summary: Follow an innocent boy's journey through the adult world of Pokemon, M rated so read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Blaze: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins With...A Pokémon?!

(Hello all, and Welcome to Pokémon Blaze! I'm Excited to get this underway! As an explanation, this story will take place in Fanfictionfan360's over sexualized version of the Pokémon world, but from the perspective of a male. I hope you all enjoy!)

Morning began in the quiet burg of Pallet Town. The Pidgey's were chirping, and dew was falling off the leaves in the trees. A house stood on the edge of the little town, with three inhabitants. One was an older man, awake and fixing breakfast. The second, his son. One Jake Blaze.

Jake was a young man, a man of nineteen. He was six feet tall, with a mop of red hair on his head. A couple of strands were in his face as he slept. Suddenly, a round bump under the covers next to his belly enlarged and began to move. A little Vulpix poked its head out from under the covers, and gave the boy's face a quick lick. Jake immediately opened his ice blue eyes and grinned.

"Morning Vulpix." He said softly, stroking the little fire fox's back, making it purr in delight.

The boy stood up off the bed and onto the floor, the Vulpix jumping off the bed and trotting downstairs. Jake then heard a voice call him. "Jake? You up? Get down here, breakfast is ready, kiddo!" Jake smiled at the voice of his gold hearted father, Richard. "Alright, dad, lemme get dressed!" He called back.

Jake then walked to his closet, picking out his clothes for the day. His pajamas were discarded, and on came his jeans, white sneakers, brown belt, red t-shirt, and black fingerless gloves. As his trademark, he also put on his black leather jacket. He grabbed his backpack and jogged down the stairs.

Jake walked into the kitchen, seeing his dad sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. "Hey dad." The boy said casually at his bearded father, sliding into the chair across from him, and sipping some orange juice.

"Hey yourself. Don't you have to be at Professor Oak's place this morning?" His dad replied with a smile.

"Crap! I forgot!" Jake said in a panic. He immediately wolfed down his breakfast. "I'll see ya soon, Pops. I'm off to begin my journey." He said happily as he strode out the door, with Vulpix at his heels. "Wait son! Take her Poké ball with you!" His father called, before Jake gave a thumbs up and grabbed the ball on the way out.

Jake wasted no time in getting to Professor Oak's lab, passing by Blue and Daisy's house, and some other girl he had never met's house.

Suddenly a feminine voice rang out. "Yo! Jake!" Jake sighed as a girl with electric blue hair and green eyes jogged up to him.

"Hello, Morrigan." Jake said softly. Morrigan was a tall young woman of 20 years, and wore a low cut black top to flaunt her DD Tits, and blue booty shorts to show off her ass.

"Where are you going? The Pokémon lab? You sure you want to get your ass handed to you by yours truly?" Morrigan taunted with a wink. Jake scowled. "As if! I'll have you running home to your mom!" He retorted before he took off running to Oak's lab, with Morrigan running after him.

Once the two rivals entered the lab, Professor Oak looked up. "Ah, there you two are. Ready to make your choices?"

"Yes, Professor!" The two said enthusiastically. The Professor then placed three Poké Balls on the table. "In these balls are the three starter Pokémon. Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Choose well."

Jake thought for a moment, and looked down at Vulpix. Inspiration then struck. "I choose Charmander!" He said finally, tossing the ball into the air, releasing the Fire Lizard Pokémon. Charmander yawned and looked up at Jake with a smile.

Morrigan shrugged. "I'm not gonna choose the better one. I like a challenge." She said, before licking her lips and choosing Bulbasaur. The Pokémon appeared and growled happily.

"Alright. Now here. Take these." Professor Oak then handed them a red tablet like device. "It was my dream to log every single Pokémon into the Pokédex. I'm too old now, so I'm entrusting this task to you." He said, as Jake and Morrigan flipped open the Pokédex.

Morrigan smiled and shut it before walking away. "I'll catch you later, Jake. I'm gonna take on the Pokémon League as well."

"Hold up!" Jake pointed at her. "We haven't battled yet!" He urged. "And why should I force my sweet little Bulbasaur to fight when I just got him? I'm going to train him, get him used to battles. Then we can battle, kay?" She gave an improper salute before walking off, leaving Jake insulted and frustrated.

"Dammit! She won't beat me! C'mon Charmander, Vulpix!" He said, calling the two to their balls and running out the door. Jake snapped his fingers and remembered. Daisy had some Town Maps! He ran off towards Blue's house and was subsequently smacked in the face by the opening door. "Whoa! Jake! Do you ever NOT get hit by doors?" Blue asked incredulously.

Jake groaned in frustration. "When you aren't at the door, yes." Blue rolled his eyes and smirked. "Whatever. You're starting your journey, right? I'll catch up to you in no time. I'm starting in a few weeks." He proclaimed before running off.

Jake then walked into the house and found Daisy watching TV. "Oh, hey Jake!" She said cheerfully. "Hey Daisy. I'm here for..." "A Town Map, right? Here." The buxom blonde handed him a map. Jake smiled and put it in his bag. "That's it? No fetch quest?" He joked. Daisy laughed. "Ah, Jake. You play too much RPGs. But if you come back after a while, I might have another present for you." Daisy said with a seductive grin, with Jake missing the innuendo. Jake smiled and ran out the door, with Daisy face palming. "Maybe when you get back, you won't be so innocent."

Jake stepped out onto Route 1, calling out Charmander. "Okay, Charmander, let's start our journey!" He said happily. "But Jake, what about Vulpix?" Charmander asked. Jake leapt in surprise. Then realized. "Right. I can understand Vulpix. I guess I can understand other Pokémon." He muttered. "Charmander, I'll switch you two out." He explained, making the lizard nod. "Okay!"

After traversing Route 1, the young man arrived at Viridian City. He began to look around, taking a trip into the Pokémon Center. "Welcome! Do you need assistance?" Nurse Joy said happily.

"Yes, my Pokémon need healing." Jake said, handing her the two Poké balls. Nurse Joy then put them in the machine. After a familiar jingle chimed, Jake had his Pokémon back. He left the Center, and shopped at the Poké Mart, buying a handful of Poké Balls.

"Alright. Time to take on the gym!" He said confidently, before seeing a "CLOSED" sign on the door of the gym. "Whaaaaaat?!" Jake sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay, Pewter City is first then." He muttered, and headed for Route Two first, to capture some Pokémon.

When they arrived, a Spearow hopped in front of them. "Alright! Let's do it, Charmander!" Jake shouted. "You got it!" Charmander cried out in affirmation.

Charmander charged the Spearow at Jake's command, hitting it with a Scratch attack, causing the bird to stumble, but retaliate with Peck. "Charmander! Dodge!" Jake called, making Charmander jump out of the way. "Scratch again!" The Spearow stumbled and began to wobble. "Now! Gotcha!" Jake tossed a Poké Ball at the Spearow. After a few tense moments, the ball clicked, and Spearow was caught. "YESSSSS!" Jake jumped in triumph, with Charmander cheering.

"That's your first Pokémon caught? Slowpoke." Morrigan said tauntingly, sauntering over to Jake with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Jake protested at this. "I'm not just calling you that. You're like the Pokémon Slowpoke." Morrigan bent over to face him , her bountiful cleavage bouncing. Jake looked away with a blush. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I wanna kick your ass. What else?" She laughed before grabbing a Poké Ball.

"Fine! Let's rock!"

(Aaaaand, cliffhanger! I know, I know, how dare I? I had to end it somewhere though, and this seemed appropriate, just before his first Rival Battle! Let me know what you guys think!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rivals, Forests and Gyms, Oh My!

"Alright let's go, Spearow!" Jake said, sending out the bird Pokémon and applying a Potion to heal its previous wounds.

Morrigan smiled and sent out her Pidgey. "C'mon Pidgey! I'll cuddle you if you can thrash that bird!" She said with a sway of her hips. The promise of a cuddling from his master made the Pidgey perk up immensely. "Okay, baby, use Tackle!" She commanded, the Tiny Bird Pokémon attacking with gusto.

"Gah! Spearow, dodge and use Peck!" Jake cried, but Spearow received the order too late before Pidgey slammed into Spearow. "Spearow!" The bird fell down, but picked itself up. "I-I'm fine! I can fight!" The bird cried out, before attacking with Peck, as per his previous order.

Spearow's beak connected with the Tiny Bird Pokémon, knocking it over. "Oh Pidgey! Don't give up, darling!" Morrigan cheered the bird on.

Bird fought with bird until Pidgey collapsed. "Ohh my poor baby!" Morrigan ran and picked up the bird and pressed it to her tits. "I'll cuddle you anyway darling." The weakened bird nuzzled its head against her bosom before it was called back to its ball.

"Okay! Come on, Mankey!" Morrigan called out the Pig Monkey Pokémon, who jumped excitedly, ready for battle. Immediately Morrigan ordered Mankey to use Fury Swipes, and it decimated Jake's Spearow. "Damn. Okay, Charmander, you're up!" He shouted.

Charmander popped out of his ball and got ready. "Alright, use Ember!" Jake ordered, Charmander spewed Ember, hitting Mankey square in the face, a critical hit, and knocking it out. "What the hell?!" Morrigan yelled, calling back Mankey. Jake called back Charmander, and called out Vulpix. "You're calling out your pet? Sucks to be you, then! Bulbasaur! Let's mess 'em up!" Morrigan tossed out Bulbasaur. "If you can decimate that Vulpix, I'll let you do "you-know-what" to me." She said, winking at Bulbasaur.

The two Pokémon met in battle, and at the last second, Vulpix came out on top. Morrigan huffed as she called Bulbasaur back. "W-We were just having an off day!" She said, blushing at her defeat. "Screw you!" She ran off.

Jake sighed and shook his head. He went back to the Pokémon Center to heal up and rest up for the evening since it was getting dark.

The next day, Jake found himself outside Viridian Forest. "Alright. Let's roll."

Stepping into Viridian Forest, he began to catch Pokémon left and right, Caterpie, Weedle, Pikachu, Kakuna, and Metapod. He thrashed five different Bug Catchers with Vulpix and Charmander. "That's not fair, bringing Fire Types here!" The last one whined. "Yeah? I call it strategy. Now put up or shut up." Jake said, clearly irritated by his opponent's sore loser attitude.

After exiting the forest, Jake found himself in Pewter City. He checked in at the Pokémon Center, and made a beeline to the Pewter Gym. He was greeted by a trainer inside, whom he quickly put down with Charmander's newly learned Metal Claw.

"Well now, welcome to Pewter City Gym!" A man with black hair said with a smile. "You must be the gym leader. "Yup. Name's Brock. What's yours?" Brock shook Jake's hand. "Jake Blaze. I'm here for my first gym badge!"

"First eh? Alright. I'll use my low level team." Brock walked over to a console and took out two Poké Balls. "Alright, let's go Geodude!"

Jake smiled. "New Pokémon. Sweet. Charmander! Let's roll!"

"A Charmander? Careful now. That's a fire type." Brock warned. "I know. Metal Claw!" Charmander charged and floored Geodude in one hit.

Brock sighed. "I hate that move." He then sent out a large rock snake. "This is Onix. He'll take you down. Rock Slide!" Onix slammed its tail against the ground, sending rocks right at Charmander, hitting it full on. Charmander dropped to his knees. "Charmander! Come on! Get up!" Jake begged.

Charmander staggered to his feet, and charged, using Metal Claw. It connected, and Onix fell. But suddenly it got back up and roared. "What!? That was on target!" Jake shouted.

"He's still got some fight left, fortunately." Brock smirked. Onix then used Iron Tail and KO'd Charmander. Jake winced and called Charmander back. "Sorry buddy. You did great." He said before calling out Vulpix. "Dude. You can't just expect to win with Fire Types." "Vulpix is smarter than you think! Use Will O' Wisp!" Onix was quickly burned by the attack. "Damn! Onix! Take it down before we lose!" Brock shouted. Onix charged Vulpix with Tackle. "Vulpix! Jump!" Jake begged before Vulpix leapt onto Onix and began to scratch at its hide. Onix yowled before collapsing.

"Well. I lost. Well done." Brock said, walking over and handing Jake the badge. "The Boulder Badge. With this, Pokémon will be able to use Flash in the field. And take this." Jake was then handed the TM Case. "This way you'll be able to carry all the TMs." Jake smiled. "Thanks. See ya!" He walked out of the gym confidently, heading back to the Pokémon Center to rest for the day.

"We have a mountain to conquer tomorrow."

(End of chapter Two! Be sure to leave reviews and if you want, ask if I would like to have your OC show up in a chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mountain of Mystery, and a Crime Gang!

Heading into Route 3, Jake and his team were fighting trainers left and right, as well as capturing Jigglypuff, and both genders of Nidoran. Given that they knew Double Kick, Jake added Nidoran Male to his team, making it his fourth member.

After resting up at the Pokémon Center, the intrepid trainer headed into Mount Moon.

"Damn. It's dark in here!" Jake exclaimed, but waited until his eyes adjusted to the light in the mountain. But then tragedy struck. A swarm of Zubat began to fly full pelt at him. His eyes widened to the size of oranges, before he began running like the hounds of Hell were behind him. "Holycrapholycrapholycraaaaaaap!" He exclaimed, rounding a boulder and letting the bat Pokémon pass. "Umm...master?" Vulpix asked once Jake let her out. "Why didn't you call us out?" She asked. "Sorry, Vulpix. I couldn't think straight." He explained, more than a little embarrassed at this turn of events.

"Regardless, let's get movi-oof!" Jake suddenly tripped on a boulder, revealing a Geodude. "Um...nice...rock creature..." Jake sweated before he called out Nidoran. "You want me to take down this chump, boss?" "Yes please. Double Kick!"

Nidoran immediately leapt into action, planting his feet in the Geodude's face. As a result, the rock Pokémon was sent rolling. Jake took this opportunity to catch the Pokémon. "Yeah!" Jake immediately covered his mouth, before seeing the swarm of Zubat return. "Dammit!" Jake then called out Charmander. "Charmander! Don't care how, just make those Zubat gone!" Jake ordered. "You got it!" Charmander leapt into the fray, knocking out Zubat after Zubat, until there was one left.

Jake smirked and quickly caught the Zubat, adding the data to his Pokédex.

Afterwards, the boy continued to travel through the mountain, heading up to the peak, until...

"Hey! You're not allowed up here!" A strange man, dressed in black, with a red R on the shirt and hat yelled at Jake. "Says who?" "Says Team Rocket, you brat! Now buzz off!"

Jake was getting irritated. Who did this guy think he was, telling people where not to go? He didn't look like law enforcement, and the name...Team Rocket...sounded like trouble.

"(This guy. I'd better chase him out of here.)" Jake thought to himself, before healing Charmander and getting set for battle.

"You annoying little prick! I guess I'm gonna have to beat your sorry ass for you to leave!"

The Team Rocket Grunt tossed out a Rattata, and for it to use Bite. "Charmander! Use Ember!" Charmander complied, easily beating the Rattata.

"Dammit! You won't get away with this!" The Grunt shouted, running off. Suddenly, Charmander began glowing with a white light. When the light faded, Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon! "Yes! You evolved!" Jake cheered. "I feel stronger, too!" The fire Pokémon said happily.

With that out of the way, they proceeded to the top of the mountain, where they saw three more Team Rocket Grunts rounding up and capturing Clefairys.

"Heh. This is a great haul. How many we got? Fifty?" "Naw, man, gotta be eighty."  
"Both of you shut it! We gotta get these to Celadon, pronto, or the boss'll be pissed!"

Jake stepped towards them. "And who's your boss? Is he as bad a crook as you guys?"

"What the hell?! What happened to Rick?!"  
"Dammit, this kid must've beat him!"  
"Listen kid, unless you wanna get beat down, turn your sorry ass around and walk out of here."

Jake smirked. "Not a chance. Nidoran! Let's go!" Jake tossed out Nidoran, but was greeted by both a Sandshrew and a Zubat. He raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Spearow, you go too!"

The quartet of Pokémon battled hard, with Jake's team coming on top, and Nidoran evolving into Nidorino.

"Dammit! Screw the Clefairy! Let's jet!" The Grunt leader shouted, and the trio left at a fast speed.

Jake smiled and set the Clefairy free, and watched them all scramble off, hearing them saying things like "thank you!" And "our hero!"

But one Clefairy stayed behind. "Mr. Human..."

"It's Jake."

"Jake, can I travel with you?" The Clefairy asked hopefully. Jake beamed. "Of course you can!" Jake then captured it in the ball.

With the Grunts ousted from the mountain, Jake began to head out , finding a handful if Moon Stones on the way. He also found a strange fossil, but he didn't know what to do with it, so he placed it in his bag.

Leaving the Mountain, he discovered two men arguing about which move was stronger, Mega Kick or Mega Punch. Jake face palmed and taught his Pokémon both moves.

He then leapt off a ledge, and arrived in Cerulean City. A gorgeous city, and Jake made a beeline for the Pokémon Center.

After the night passed, Jake and his team explored the city. They looked at a bike shop, but left after Jake shouted a string of expletives at the proprietor of the shop, who wanted 1,000,000 for a bike.

Next, they headed north, in order to train for the gym.

"Hey there, Blaze!" Came a familiar feminine voice. Jake sighed. "Hi...Morrigan." "What's that for? I just wanna see how my favorite rival is doing. We just got here. I'm gonna be spending the day at the Pokémon Center. See ya!" Morrigan then strutted off with an exaggerated sway in her hips. Jake face palmed.

"That girl..."

He then walked onto Nugget Bridge, and beat Five trainers in succession, evolving his Spearow into a Fearow in the process.

At the end he was given a Nugget, but asked to join Team Rocket!

"Like hell!" Jake replied, sending the Grunt packing with a short lived battle.

Now on Routes 24 and 25, Jake caught more Pokémon, adding an Abra to his party, and training it to evolve into Kadabra. He then arrived at a small cottage at Cerulean Cape. He opened the door and looked inside. "Hello?" He queried.

He was greeted by a small Pokémon. "Hey there! Mind helping me out?" "Oh, hey little guy! What do you need help with?"

"I'm not little! Well...I wasn't until I changed into this. My name's Bill! I need your help!"

After some explaining , Jake helped Bill turn back to normal, and was rewarded with a ticket. "This will get you onto the S.S. Anne. I'm not one for parties, so you can take it ."

"Thanks Bill!" Jake shook the man's hand and left.

Jake returned to Cerulean, healed up his Pokémon, and headed to the gym. "Alright. Time to meet Misty." He muttered as he walked through the doors to the building. Little did he know what a surprise he'd get when he met her!

(Author's Note: I wanted to show Jake kinda in a comical light with his misadventures with the Zubat Swarm and the Geodude. I hope you guys at least chuckled at it. Anyways, Misty is coming up next! Stay tuned!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dual Career Misty! A Discovery of Mind Blowing Proportions!

(Hello all, and welcome to chapter 4! This consists of the Gym Battle with Misty. Those of you who know of Fanfictionfan360's version of Misty, you'll know what happens after! Also, some people have asked me why Jake can understand Pokémon. I just created that ability to be a freak thing that happened when he was born.)

Jake walked into the cool, air conditioned lobby of the gym. As he opened the second set of doors, he saw a gorgeous woman painting her toenails.

"Huh? Oh, you here for a gym battle?" The woman jumped up and walked over. "The name's Misty. Gym leader of Cerulean. I hope you're prepared. I won't lose so easily." She said confidently as she sauntered back over to the other side of the pool. "Alright. Let's roll! Staryu! Come on out!" A star shaped Pokémon appeared and stood on a raised piece of floor.

"Oh right! What's your name, big guy?" Misty asked. "Jake. Jake Blaze!" Jake called back. "You sound like a movie star. You change your name or something?" She teased.

"No...I was born with the name. My dad is a big action movie junkie. And I'm not changing my name." Jake said, blushing slightly.

"(Ohhhh. This guy'll be a ton of fun.)" Misty thought with a grin.

Jake then sent out Fearow, and the two Pokémon met in battle. "Okay Fearow! Wing Attack!" "Staryu! Water Gun!"

Fearow connected with the attack, but it didn't stop Staryu from slamming it with Water Gun, sending Fearow sprawling. The bird scrambled up and took to the skies again, and with the order to use Gust, attacked Staryu again. But the Staryu, at Misty's command, dove underwater. Jake swore, and watched the water carefully.

"Fearow! Dive down near the water! It's behind you!" Jake shouted as Staryu emerged at Fearow's height. Fearow dove to the water's surface, with Staryu on his heels, before Jake smirked. "Aerial Ace! Now!" Fearow then did a loop, striking the Staryu in the back ferociously. Staryu collapsed on the water's surface and was called back to its ball. Misty smiled. "Good tactic, but your luck runs out here. C'mon, Starmie!" The evolved form of Staryu appeared with a shout, and with Misty's command , used Swift, sending several stars at Fearow. "Fearow! Do-" he started to say, but Fearow was hit too fast, and was knocked out.

"You did good, buddy." Jake said, calling him back. "Alright. Kadabra! Let's go!" Jake called out his trusty Psychic Type Pokémon, and he had prepared for this.

"Okay! Start off with Charge Beam!" Jake had taught Kadabra this move specifically for this gym. The move connected, and Starmie fell. "Recover!" Misty shouted, causing Jake to do a double take when Starmie leapt up out of the water. "Now, Bubblebeam!" She shouted , Kadabra getting hit full force of the attack, falling to his knees. "C'mon...one more Charge Beam! Please!" Jake begged, gasping when Starmie fired another Bubblebeam. It flew fast, almost impacting the Kadabra. Suddenly, Kadabra opened his eyes and fired a Charge Beam, piercing the Bubblebeam and finishing off the Starmie.

Jake cheered with joy as he called back Kadabra. He then noticed Misty walking over.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. But a loss is a loss, here's your badge." Misty held out the Cascade Badge to Jake, who reached for it before she pulled it away again.

"But I want to give you something else first." She said before walking off to another room.

Jake shrugged and sat down on the edge of the pool.

Meanwhile, Misty had walked into another room, and turned on the camera system in the gym. A camera system explicitly for her secondary profession...

"Hey there, guys and gals! Bad news first. I lost a gym battle. Good news is, the one who beat me is super sexy looking. And even though I suspect he is a virgin, I'm gonna have a blast with him. But first, a little appropriate attire, yes?"

Misty then began to strip down out of her previous outfit in front of the camera, giving a seductive strip tease show. Once she was in the nude, she walked away and came back holding a string bikini, that barely covered her nipples and womanhood. She then expertly slipped into it.

"Alright. Time for Blazey-boy's best day ever." She said to the camera, switching the recording feed to out in the gym.

Back in the gym, Jake sighed as he tapped his foot against the ground, waiting for Misty to return. He stood up and began to pace before Misty walked from behind him and posed. "M-Misty?! What are you... Wearing?!" He asked, his face a now deep red at seeing her almost bare body.

"About what I wanted to give you..." Misty trailed off and stripped off the bikini, or what passed as a bikini , and stood naked in front of Jake, who, at seeing his first naked girl, his eyes shot open wide, and he gasped. "What are you doing?!" He asked, more than a little panicked.

"You need to get with the times, big boy. Yeah, I'm a gym leader, but I'm also Kanto's number one porn actress." She winked and strutted over to him, but Jake stepped back too far and fell into the pool.

Misty gasped and fished him out as he clambered to the surface, gasping for breath. "Wow, you took quite a spill. And those clothes won't get dry for a while." Misty then grinned seductively. "How about I help you out of them?"

Jake's face tinted red as Misty knelt next to him and began to work off his sneakers and socks, putting them aside to put in a dryer. Then, she began to pull down his jeans with her teeth. Jake just watched her, dumbfounded. Could this really be happening? And she was a porn star, so didn't that mean...? As he thought that, he saw the camera. He gulped nervously. He was unsure of how he felt about his session with Misty getting recorded. He suddenly felt a breeze down below. Misty had taken off his pants and boxers, and tossed them aside. She stood up and removed Jake's leather jacket, and his t-shirt, tossing them down. She then pressed against him, her tits smooshed against his chest.

"Mm. I can feel it... You want this..." She whispered seductively, cupping and squeezing Jake's hardening member. "Oh you'll love this." She then sank to her knees and looked his member up and down. "Holy crap. You're big for a virgin. What's that, 7, 8?" She asked. "I-I don't know...I never measured..." He muttered before gasping as Misty opened her mouth and slid his manhood into her mouth.

The warmth. The unimaginable pleasure! Jake, odd as it may be, was the kind of guy who had never touched himself inappropriately, so feeling pleasure through his groin was a new and mind blowing sensation to him.

As Misty sucked and licked at him, Jake could feel something bubbling up after the first five seconds. He gasped and moaned as he released his first ever load into Misty's awaiting mouth. After she drank it all, she pulled away. "Wow. That was a lot. You definitely are a virgin. And pretty backed up. Well we can fix that, Jake ." Misty winked and stood up, making Jake lay down on the floor. Misty then crawled over him and began to suck and nip at his neck, making Jake yelp and moan in excitement.

"Ooh. You like that? Your "magic spot" is your neck, huh? Okay then." She resumed her ministrations as Jake regained his hardness. After a few minutes, Misty sat back on his groin, warmth emanating from her pussy, which pressed against Jake's member.

"Get ready for a wild ride, big boy." Misty winked before dropping onto his rod. She began to bounce on him, making both parties moan and groan.

"Wow...so good...you like that? Ohh. Your face makes me wet..." Misty teased, looking at the pained, pleasured expression on Jake's face.

"Y-You're so warm, Misty! I love it!" "Do you, now? Well let's pick up the pace, shall we?" Misty then began to slam her hips down, her breasts bouncing in Jake's face, who was staring at the luscious mounds, before he grabbed them, making Misty moan. "That's it, hot stuff! Get into it!" She yelled, bouncing harder and harder onto Jake's shaft.

It wasn't long before Jake orgasmed a second time , shooting his seed into Misty. The woman then clambered off of him and turned around, spreading her cheeks, and revealing her tight asshole. Jake immediately hardened again.

"Come on. Stick it in me." Misty urged, making Jake get on his knees and grasp her ass, making her moan as he gently pushed inside. "Yes! That's it! Now do it! Move!" She urged, Jake now thrusting his hips against her ass, skin slapping against skin. "Oh god...Misty! I can't keep going!"

"Yes you can! One more! I'm almost there! Don't give up!" Misty encouraged as Jake picked up the pace.

Finally Jake and Misty climaxed, and Misty sat on his chest. "Very good. You hung in there and made me cum. I give you an A." She whispered, a smile on her face.

"So, let's shower off , and I'll run your clothes through the dryer, okay?" Misty offered, helping Jake up.

Misty then smirked when they got into the shower. She pushed Jake against the wall and locked lips with him. Jake, his heart still racing from the mind blowing sex he had just had, began to calm down as he shared his first kiss with Misty.

After the shower, Jake waited around for his clothes to dry. Once they were done, Misty gave him the Cascade Badge, and smirked. "Look for the DVD once it's done. Just so you know, I recorded our shower scene as a bonus feature." Jake blushed. "Okay. And thanks Misty. For everything." He swiftly kissed her before leaving the gym.

Misty sighed. "Hope he didn't fall for me. My fans wouldn't like it if I stopped performing just to satisfy one guy. Though I will admit. He was pretty awesome." She whispered with a smirk.

Jake spent the night inside the Pokémon Center, his dreams vivid replays of his passion filled moments with Misty.

(And the first lemon is here! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave some comments. And if you have any girls or guys (Girls will be the only ones getting the lemons with Jake though) you want to be in a chapter of the story, PM me or comment! Peace!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Vermilion City and the Party Ship S.S. Anne!

(Okay, so I had to do some slight research back at Lust Green in order to get some info right. Anyways, I'm getting some good reviews on this. AdultFanFiction Writers, thanks for your reviews! I appreciate it wholeheartedly! As for FanFiction writers...please, if you are going to read or watch my story, at least give a review, either once every few chapters, or once every chapter.

Lastly, I'd like to give a shout out to a certain AFF reader, by the username of AlexandraS90. What you said in your review really validated why I'm writing fan fiction to begin with: To get myself on the map and give the community my writings! Plus, it tickled and touched me to know that someone is enjoying my story almost as much as the story I based mine on!

Anyways, I bet all of you are thinking "get on with it!" So without further ado, here's chapter 5 in Pokémon Blaze: The Beginning!)

Jake woke up the next morning to a rumbling stomach. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed and got dressed as he checked out of the Cerulean Pokémon Center.

He stopped at a nice cafe, and he and his Pokémon at their breakfast. "Alright guys. We're heading to Vermilion City now." He said to his team of five. "Alright! Who's the guy we take on there?" Charmeleon asked excitedly.

Jake smiled. "According to the League guide, it's an ex soldier by the name of Lieutenant Surge." He said, thinking for a moment.

"With a name like that, he must control Electric Types..." Kadabra mused, to which Jake nodded.

After breakfast, the group headed south of Cerulean City onto Route Six, where he found the Pokémon Oddish and Bellsprout. After they cleared out the route of trainers, Jake arrived in Vermilion City. "Wow...a port city..." He muttered, beginning to take in the sights. While walking through the city, he was called to by a strange man.

"Say young man! Have you ever wanted to take the seas?" He asked Jake, catching him off guard.

"Erm... Yes? No? Maybe?" Jake answered quite confused. The man laughed. "I mean would you like to fish?" Jake made a face of clarity and nodded. "Yeah!" "Well here's one of my rods. Take good care of it!" Jake took the Old Rod as the man walked off.

Immediately running off, Jake sat by the port for a while, fishing for Pokémon. But after an hour, something dawned on him. With the Old Rod, all he was catching were a bunch of Magikarp! He sighed and kept one, but let all the others go. "Friggin cheapskate. No wonder it was free..." He muttered as he began to wander again.

He found himself at the "Pokémon Fan Club, and after listening to the president ramble on about his beloved Rapidash, he got a bike voucher!

He gave a devilish smirk and made a mad dash back to Cerulean. When he arrived back at the bike shop, he slammed the voucher onto the counter. "Suck it, you swindler!" He shouted triumphantly. The bike shop owner looked distraught, but let Jake take a bike. Jake then rode his bike all the way to Vermilion. He skidded to a stop in front of the Pokémon Center to heal his team.

After he did so, he was grabbed by the wrist by Nurse Joy. "Oh my! You look pale!" Jake raised an eyebrow. "I...I do?" He queried, confused.

"Yes! Here. Let me take care of you." She said confidently, letting another nurse stay at the desk as she pulled him upstairs to the vacant rooms. They entered a suite, and Joy looked at him.

"Lay on the bed. I'll get some medicine." She ordered. Jake shrugged and complied, laying down on the bed. When Joy reappeared, she was dressed in a skimpy set of pink lingerie.

Jake drew in a sharp breath as she walked over to him, a blush on her face.

"Is that necessary?!" Jake asked, blushing as well. "Yes...you see...I saw your session with Misty on DVD, and...I want to see if you're as good at sex as you looked on the DVD." Joy said, smiling sheepishly as she stripped Jake down and revealed his erect member.

Jake blushed and watched as she put her head between his thighs and began to lick his shaft teasingly, making the young man breathe heavily. She suddenly, in one move, took half his rod into her mouth, causing Jake to moan loudly as she began to bob her head up and down, sucking and moaning along his length.

It took at least eight minutes, but Jake finally released his seed down Joy's throat. The pink haired nurse swallowed, and began to strip out of the lingerie, and sat on his chest, rocking her hips against his chest.

Jake then grabbed her hips, making her squeal with glee, and brought her hips onto his member, enveloping his cock with her pussy.

As he began to buck his hips wildly, Joy grabbed and squeezed her own tits to maximize her pleasure. Jake groaned loudly. "God, you're so tight!" He said in pleasure. "Oh yes...I know!" Joy cried out, mashing her lips against his. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, and they made out as their flesh smacked against each other.

Within the next few minutes, Jake's groin was feeling pressure. He was done. "Oh god...I'm cumming! He shouted as he shot his seed into Joy. The nurse, as a response, released her own juices and fell on top of him, panting. "You were amazing." She whispered, tracing circles on his chest. "I'm...glad you think so." Jake said sweetly, rubbing her back.

After they cleaned up, Jake left the Pokémon Center and walked to the docks, arriving at the S.S. Anne. Holding up his ticket, he was admitted into the ship.

When he was inside, a blush crept across his face. The stuff he was used to, a casino, several shops and such were there, with flashing lights and gold plating everywhere, to catch the eye. But what caught Jake's eye was the girls. The waitresses were almost all topless! Their tits bounced with every step, and they allowed the customers to grope them as they passed.

Of course, the slightly more conservative waitresses wore tight bunny suits. That caused Jake to get aroused, since his closely guarded secret was that a bunny girl was a huge turn on for him. He then looked towards a poker table when he heard a familiar voice.

"There! Full House, jackass! Pay up!" It was Morrigan, and she was now gloating her victory over an unlucky man. "You bitch. You offered your body as a prize so I would get distracted!" The man complained.

"That's where you failed. Any GOOD poker player doesn't let anything distract them! Thanks for the cash.", sweetheart." She blew a kiss at the man before sauntering off. Jake then ducked behind a slot machine to hide.

"I hope she didn't see me..." Jake muttered.

"Who are we hiding from?" Came a voice. Jake yelped and leapt about five feet in the air when he saw Morrigan right next to him.

Morrigan smirked. "So, Little Boy Blaze hit the big time, eh? Popped his cherry with Misty, did he?" Morrigan winked.

"H-how did you?!" Jake flushed a deep crimson. As if an answer, Morrigan held up the DVD. It showed a picture of Misty in the string bikini and Jake looking flustered. The title: Cherry Popping Fun.

Morrigan then stashed the DVD in her bag. "C'mon, I'm a fan of Misty's. Not in the "I wanna have sex with her" way. Just the "role model" way. I mean, banging dudes for a living? Great for someone like me!" She said, smirking as she pressed her tits together.

Jake flinched as she suddenly leaned against him, her boobs squeezing against his chest. She then breathed against his ear, making him shiver. "You know...I've been waiting for this...virgins don't last long..." She whispered seductively and ran her tongue along his earlobe agonizingly slow.

Jake felt like he only blinked before he was suddenly in a bedroom.

He was on his back on a bed, with Morrigan swaying her hips in a seductive dance. As she swayed closer to him, crawling slowly on the bed, and on top of him, Jake opened his mouth to speak before Morrigan hushed him with a single finger. "Once you get a taste of what I can do, Misty will seem like an amateur." She whispered, sliding off the bed and beginning to strip down. Her booty shorts came down, revealing a bright red thong. Next, she removed her tight, skimpy top, still swaying, and then removed her small bra. She turned around so her back was facing him and bent over, pulling down her thong down and shaking her bare ass at him. Jake whimpered and looked at the growing lump in his pants.

Giving her thick ass a smack, Morrigan turned around, walking over to him and stripping him down. She then sat on his cock and smirked, grinding against it. Both parties moaned as they ground together.

"Oh baby...I'm so wet ... Let's do it." Morrigan whispered, before slamming down on his shaft and beginning to ride him without mercy.

"Aaaahhh!" Jake groaned out loud, his face exuding painful pleasure.

"Mmmm. You like that, big boy? You like my tight pussy squeezing your big, fat dick?" Morrigan teased, riding faster. She leaned down and placed his face between her tits. "Enjoy the view, baby." She whispered as she continued to hump him roughly.

Several minutes of passionate lovemaking passed, and Jake was at his limit. "Damn...Morrigan! I'm about to cum!"

"That's what I wanted to hear! Shoot it into me ! Give me that warm stuff !" Morrigan clamped down on him hard, making Jake howl and shoot his seed into Morrigan's womanhood.

With a satisfied sigh, Morrigan lifted herself off of him and kissed him. As they lay together, Morrigan chuckled. "I've got a deal for you." She whispered.

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You can continue to bed women in your journey, and men with me. But on one condition. We belong to each other. Rivals, friends, whatever. We should be the primary bed mates. Got it?"

Jake smiled and nodded, watching her tits rise and fall with her breaths.

Once they cleaned up, Jake found the captain of the ship, heaving into a trash can. "A seasick captain? Oh the irony." Jake chuckled as he helped The captain with his problem. As a reward, he was given the HM Cut.

Once he had his fun on the S.S. Anne, Jake departed.

With Cut in hand, he briefly went through Diglett Cave, and got the Flash HM outside Pewter City, and an Old Amber from a scientist. After returning to Vermillion City, he rested at the center, stroking himself with thoughts of Morrigan before he slept...

(Ta da! The lemon between Morrigan and Jake has arrived! Well, the first one, anyway. I enjoyed writing Morrigan in this chapter. She demands respect from men, but she is a slut. So she basically winds up dominating, and those looking for her to be their bitch? Well , they lose something important. XD anyways, next is Lt. Surge! I hope you guys enjoyed it , and remember , if you have a character you want to be featured in a chapter, email me at gamerjpb gmail . com!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lieutenant Surge's Shocking Strategy! The Trip to Celadon!

(And I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I hit a writer's block here. But I am satisfied. Here's chapter 6!)

Jake gave cut to Nidorino, and cut down the tree in from of the Vermilion Gym. When he entered, he looked around. He saw the Lieutenant standing behind an electric gate. "Now how the hell am I supposed to get to him?" Jake wondered, before the gym guide approached him. "The Lt. has a fondness for puzzles. There are two switches. When you find one, the second will be next to it in one of the trash cans. If you don't find the second one on the first try, the switches reset and move."

Jake smiled. "Alright, can do!" He said before walking further in the gym to start the puzzle. After he defeated the three trainers in the gym, he succeeded in finishing the puzzle.

Surge smirked. "So you solved my puzzle! Congrats, kid. Heh." He said proudly.

Jake nodded. "As you know, I'm here to challenge you for the badge!" "Challenge accepted, little man!" Surge shouted. "Alright Voltorb! Let's rumble!" He threw out an electric type that looked strangely like a Poké Ball. Jake raised an eyebrow before calling out Nidorino. "Okay, Nidorino, use Double Kick!" Nidorino then charged, and connected with the kicks, sending Voltorb rolling.

Surge chuckled and ordered Voltorb to use Thundershock, which struck Nidorino hard. "Nidorino! Use Horn Attack!" "Voltorb! Self-Destruct!" "Wait, what?" Voltorb shone with a bright light, before exploding with both Pokémon fainting.

"That was a dirty trick." Jake said before calling back Nidorino and sending out Kadabra. "Get over it." Surge said with a smirk, before calling out a Pikachu. The electric mouse and Psychic type clashed, with Kadabra barely coming out on top. Surge chuckled. "End of the line. Let's rock, Raichu!" He said, sending out a larger electric mouse. Immediately, Kadabra was knocked out by a Thunderbolt.

Jake winced and called him back before sending out Charmeleon.

The battle raged, Charmeleon vs. Raichu, both delivering blows that shook the ring. Until the final blow was dealt, and Raichu collapsed.

Jake pumped his fist and Surge shrugged. "Alright. Here's the Thunder Badge, kiddo. And the Shock Wave TM."

Jake nodded and thanked Surge before leaving the gym and saying farewell to Vermilion City and heading back to Cerulean.

When he arrived, he began to head east on the way to Rock Tunnel, when he was stopped.

"Hey!" He was suddenly on the ground, handcuffs being slapped onto him wrists. "Agh! What the hell!?" He looked up and saw a police officer standing over him. "Officer Jenny. And you are suspected of being involved with Team Rocket." She said calmly and hoisted him up. She then began to escort him to the police station.

"But I'm not with Team Rocket!" Jake protested as he was placed in an interrogation room, and Jenny locked the door and shut down the cameras.

"Rrgh. This isn't funny!" Jake shouted. "No... But it's gonna be hot." Jenny replied, beginning to remove her uniform.

Jake closed his eyes in thought. Did he really just get arrested just so the officer could bed him? He sighed and opened his eyes, seeing Jenny sit on his lap and grind her hips against his, making both parties moan. Jenny grabbed his face and locked lips with him. Jake thought for a moment. If she's gonna arrest him, he'll take charge!

He flipped himself on top of her, removing his clothes. "Wow. Way to take charge, big boy." Jenny winked at Jake, before he grasped her breasts, making the slutty officer moan loudly. Jake swiftly removed her bra and panties, and lowered his head. He latched onto her left breast and began to suck.

"Oh wow! That's awesome! Yeah..." Jenny moaned out as she reached lower and grabbed a hold of his member. Jake groaned as she began to pump his cock. He grunted before grabbing her wrists and snatching her handcuffs, before securing her to the table. "Oh HELL yes!" The officer squealed with excitement before Jake plunged his rod into her slit, both parties moaning and grunting throughout the intercourse.

Ten minutes later Jake burst into Jenny with a groan, making Jenny howl. "Yes baby! Fill me up!" She shouted.

Jake panted and pulled out of her and uncuffed her. "Whew. Sorry for arresting you. I was horny and you looked so sexy." She said softly as they got dressed.

"Well, I'm glad you're satisfied. But isn't that abuse of authority?" Jake asked curiously. Jenny laughed. "I won't tell anyone if you don't." She winked. After a little more chatting, they parted ways and Jake began to his trek to the Rock Tunnel.

He plowed through Route 9, and 10 before entering the Rock Tunnel. Blazing through more trainers he found himself at Lavender Town. "Huh...eerie place..." Jake muttered before finding that the Poké Mart sold Great Balls! "Yes. This'll help my journey." Jake said excitedly. Before leaving, he was approached by a psychic. "You there. Your Kadabra has potential. Would you care to evolve it?" The man asked emotionlessly. Jake thought for a moment before agreeing. He commenced to trade and trade back to evolve his Kadabra into Alakazam!

"I hope to serve you to greater heights now, master." Alakazam said calmly. Jake nodded before leaving Lavender town for the time being.

After traversing Route 8 and meeting with a very thirsty guard blocking the way into Saffron City, Jake went into an underground path and found himself at Saffron City..

"Whew. Long day. C'mon gang. Let's rest up. We have a full day of exploring tomorrow!" Jake said happily before retiring to the Pokémon Center for the night.

(Done! Yeah, I know most of it was filler, but I couldn't do anything of note other than evolve Kadabra and the battle with Surge. Sorry guys!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Celadon City, Team Rocket Strikes Again!

(First off, I must address a little review I got that I found truly hilarious. Some...let's say person Wanamingo72 neglected to even consider this is my first EVER written story. Of course it's not as good! That's why I'm writing! To practice! He went on to attempt to pick apart my story, and he neglected to see several things:

1. I'm not good at writing lemons. I need practice.

2. I named her "Morrigan" because I wanted to do something different.

3. My main character is bland? Why don't you write an innocent virgin character until his first lemon!

4. The reason there weren't any lemons until chapter four is BECAUSE he was a virgin! I wanted Misty to be his first time!

5. Of course I'm not gonna be able to match FanFictionFan360's work. He is an astounding writer. With me just starting out, my works are bound to be inferior at first.

6. The reason you can't tell it's X rated is because it's written around an innocent young man. He's not gonna be looking for that kind of stuff!

you don't like it from chapter 1, then don't read it. I'm a beginner at writing ero-fics, and if you are a jerk to me, I'll just ignore you.

Phew. Anyway, I thank all of the rest of you who enjoy my works, and being supportive of my learning process. Let's begin chapter 7.)

Jake stepped out of the sliding glass doors of the Pokémon Center. Looking over the sprawling burg of Celadon City, he smiled. Time to explore! He began to walk, his feet hitting the pavement from heel to toe.

He was suddenly tackled by Morrigan from behind. "Morrigan! Don't do that!" Jake cried as the two got off the ground.

"Sorry, baby, I got carried away." Morrigan winked. "Wanna go shopping?" She asked before dragging Jake off to the Celadon Department Store without waiting for Jake's answer.

"So I don't get a say in this?" Jake asked, exasperation in his voice as they walked through the sliding glass doors of the Department Store. "Welcome to Celadon Department Store! TMs and items are on the second floor, the third floor is for socializing, fourth is the Battle Item shop, where you can buy a number of exquisite evolutionary stones, and the fifth floor is the drug store. There are vending machines on the roof." The clerk said with a smile. "Oh! And our adult superstore is in the basement, accessible by qualification only." She added with a wink.

"Okay. Let's go get some items!" Morrigan said happily, dragging Jake along. They began to shop, Jake only sticking with items for his journey. "Super Potions, Revives. Gonna need em." He muttered as he grabbed several of each item.

Morrigan, on the other hand, was buying clothes and other material possessions. "Ooh. This looks sexy." She grabbed a leather corset and matching jacket.

Jake blushed, seeing her buying sexy outfit after sexy outfit. While on the third floor, Jake obtained a Fire Stone, and finally, finally evolved his beloved Vulpix. A gorgeous Ninetales. "Oh master. Do I look okay?" She asked, turning around to look at herself. "You look great, Ninetales." Jake knelt down and hugged his steadfast friend, causing her to purr in delight. Morrigan chuckled. "Okay, Jake. You've made your point." She winked.

Jake nodded and stood up, before using a Moon Stone he had found on Mount Moon to evolve his Nidorino into Nidoking. "Yeah! I'm pumped!" The giant purple lizard roared, flexing his beefy arms. Morrigan licked her lips in satisfaction. "Note to self. Find a Nidoking." She muttered before Jake blushed at that remark.

"A Nidoking's cock has gotta be huge. You sure it won't split you in two, Morrigan?" Jake asked sheepishly.

"Oh, I've been able to take six of my beloved Venusaur's tentacles before. All at once in my pussy. Maybe I'll let you watch sometime ." Morrigan winked and slapped Jake's ass playfully, making him blush.

After a quick visit to the drug store, where Morrigan picked up a few more bottles of contraceptives, they went to the basement floor , to be greeted by the adult superstore staff. All women, naked. "Hello there, handsome. What's a sexy guy like you doing here?" One woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes said sultrily. She was quite impressive. Her body was flawless, almost as good as Morrigan's. Morrigan scoffed. "You won't really do her while I watch, will you? I need some action..." Morrigan whispered, running her tongue across Jake's earlobe.

"Dammit...I wasn't counting on this..." Jake muttered before nodding and was being dragged to the back room. Morrigan giggled before stripping down.

The blonde, who introduced herself as Wendy, undressed Jake before laying him down. "Okay. So who gets his tongue, and who gets his dick?" Wendy asked. "I haven't experienced his tongue yet, so his cock is all yours." Morrigan said, before sitting over Jake's face, her pussy in front of his mouth.

"(Aw man...it smells funny...)" Jake thought sheepishly before licking it. Suddenly he moaned loudly as he felt a warm pussy envelop his cock.

Morrigan groaned before rocking her hips against his face, rubbing her pussy on him as Wendy rode him viciously. Jake shoved his tongue into Morrigan in order to prevent his moans from getting too loud. It didn't take Wendy long to climax, with Jake shooting his seed into her. The blonde fell off of Jake before Morrigan moaned and squirted on Jake's mouth.

Jake blushed brightly and licked all of her juices off. He stood up and wiped himself clean before smiling.

"He your boyfriend, Morrigan?" Wendy asked. "Of a sorts." Morrigan replied, she and Jake getting dressed again.

"Well, take what you want and bring it to the counter." Wendy winked an walked to the counter as Morrigan went shopping for many adult items.

After paying for the items, the duo left the Celadon Department store. "Well that was fun. I'll see you around! Maybe I'll go to Lavender Town to catch a few Ghost Types..." She muttered, hopping on her bike and racing off.

Jake shrugged and smiled. He then saw a building behind the Department store. He entered the back way, and ascended to the top, to find a Pokeball. "Oh. You want this?" A man asked, to which Jake nodded. He was then given an Eevee!

Leaving the Pokémon Mansion behind, Jake ordered some tea. "This should help those lazy guards..." He muttered, before he saw another building behind the Pokémon Mansion. "Exotic Pleasures..." Jake muttered, his curiosity piqued.

He stepped inside, expecting from the name of the establishment to be a strip club of some sorts. When he entered, however, he flinched as he saw the building was being run by Team Rocket! They were harassing and forcing the girls to dance for them, and forcing them to allow the grunts to grope them!

Jake ducked behind a post, and began to think. There were at least fifteen grunts there. If he just walked out into the open, he would get clobbered. So he smirked and tossed his Charizard out Into the room. "Okay. Only chance to surrender! Jake shouted, walking into the room. The grunts jumped up and fished for their Pokeballs. They knew they couldn't pummel the brat without getting by his fire lizard.

Jake smirked as Charizard laid waste to the fifteen grunt's Pokémon. "Alright. Clear out! Or you're next!" Jake shouted, causing the Rocket Grunts to run full pelt out of the building.

Jake sighed and called back Charizard. The moment he looked up, he was surrounded by seven scantily clad strippers. "Um...hi..."

"Hey there. You looked so hot, kicking out those assholes..." One stripper said with a wink. As they closed in after he have his consent, Jake realized he had just given himself to a mob of horny strippers. He was likely not to leave for a few hours.

(And that'll be a cut off point. If I get enough requests, I'll attempt to write the lemon that we led into! See you around!)

Jake (The Lord of Chaos)


End file.
